


A Pair of Blind Eyes

by Mod Xiaobao (Gilygirlo)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blind Character, Fluff and Angst, Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilygirlo/pseuds/Mod%20Xiaobao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo has to relearn how to build relationships, and Jongin is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pair of Blind Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so sorry if this is formatted a bit weird? I originally wrote this in an email so tkae it with a grain of salt i guess.  
> I also drew the art for this fic which you can find on my art blog http://doodle-the-noodle.tumblr.com/  
> Ill probably post a link to it later.  
> Thank you as always for reading and supporting my writing!! ~Mod Xiaobao

The first sheets of frost had landed neatly across the yellowing lawns in Kim Jongin's neighborhood. 

Jongin was never particularly fond of the coming winter months, as he seemed to think that they only held bitter coldness and dead plants. He much more enjoyed the bright warm sun and the wide array of weeds and dandelions that scattered about the yards. Plus he didn't like the fact that it took him about two minutes longer to get dressed in  
the morning. His older brother, Junmyeon always insisted that he bundle up with a thick padded coat and scarf which annoyed him slightly.

But at least school was starting up soon.

Jongin actually liked attending school, unlike most other teenagers his age. He enjoyed being able to see his friends everyday and Jongin couldn't see much of a downside to it all except the work was a little tedious.

 

***

Jongin turned tiredly under his masive pile of blankets the following Monday. 

"6:00 AM" the alarm clock read.  
He groaned, wishing for another hour of sleep, but he knew the world would never be so kind to him. So he lifted his torso away from the warm comfort of his mattress and headed out to the kitchen.

Junmyeon was standing in front of the coffee machine, swaying back and forth, barely awake.

Jongin patted his brother on the shoulder in passing him on the way to the pantry. The touch only elicited a low zombie-like groan out of the older. Jongin opened the pantry and poured himself a bowl of a cheap sugary cereal, only to open the fridge and find that there wasn't any milk left.

"Hyung I swear to christ, milk is a precious commodity in this household."

"I'll go get some today, don't worry," Junmyeon mixed some sugar into his coffee lazily, "Go shower, I'll make you some toast or something."

Jongin marched off to shower without another word. If his legs would've permitted it, Jongin could have passed out in the shower. Jongin was not a morning person that was for sure, most mornings Junmyeon was the one struggling to rip his younger brother away from his fluffy confines. "You'll never take me alive." He'd sometimes say as he went limp in Junmyeon's forceful embrace. But now a days it was much easier to get Jongin to cooperate.

When Jongin had re entered the kitchen, Junmyeon was sitting at the small dinner table already showered and dressed for work. Jongin never understood how he was able to get ready so quickly. 

They both ate their breakfasts quickly and headed out the door together.  
Junmyeon dropped off Jongin where he normally did in front of the school and drove away.

 

~~~

The first day back from vacation went almost exactly as it always had, girls screamed and hugged their friends energetically in the hallways, freshman walking around worriedly with their backpacks full of books they didn't know they didn't need, and Jongin shuffling his way to his first period.

When Jongin entered the class he noticed Oh Sehun, close personal friend and resident idiot, leaning up against the grey wall seductively. He was talking to a shorter girl, who was admittedly probably two years younger than himself. Jongin took it upon himself to save said girl from Sehun's obviously shallow intentions.

"Hey Sehun, I got that herpes medicine you asked me to get!"

Sehun whipped around and furrowed his brows angrily at his friend, but quickly tried to laugh it off with the girl who was already halfway out the door by then.

"I hate you." Sehun said grumpily as he sat down next to Jongin. "Why you gotta cock block me like that? It's just mean ."

"Stop hitting on 12 year olds maybe?"

The first period bell rang abruptly as Baekhyun and Jongdae both settled in seats in front of Jongin and Sehun. 

 

The teacher spoke in a slow monotone voice that halfway put Jongin to sleep, until the phone rang and every bowed head shot up as if an alarm had sounded. The teacher said a few quiet affirmations before hanging up the phone and looking straight at Jongin. 

"Jongin dear, take you're stuff up to Mr. Wu's office he needs to see you for a second."

"Aw shit, look who's in trouble." Sehun whispered teasingly. Baekhyun kindly smacked the younger on the back of the head so Jongin wouldn't have to.  
Jongin gathered his things and headed up to Mr. Wu's office.

~~~

"Oh come on in Jongin have seat for me."

Jongin shuffled in nervously and sat down lightly in front of the counselors desk. Although he knew he had done nothing wrong, being called to the counselors office wasn't normally a good thing.

"You're not in trouble don't worry. I would just like to ask you a favor." Mr. Wu pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, and started writing something, "There's a student who lives in your neighborhood that will be needing some homework and other assignments taken home to him."

"Excuse me sir, but why can't he come get it himself? Not that I don't want to help you or anything it's just odd."

"Certain circumstances have prevented Mr. Do from attending our school. Now let's leave it at that. I know it's a lot to ask of you but you're the only one I can trust with this."

"It's not a problem Mr. Wu, I don't mind helping."

"Good. I knew I could count on you. Here's his name and address. Just come by my office at the end of the day to pick up his materials." Mr. Wu slid the small piece of paper across his desk, over to Jongin who folded it up neatly and placed it in his jeans pocket.

Jongin walked calmly back to his class after receiving his instructions from Mr. Wu.

Sehun looked at his friend expectedly when he suddenly walked back into class. He sat down quietly and whispered that he’d tell them all what happened at lunch.

When lunch came around, he sat down between Sehun and Jongdae, and pulled out the pack lunch that Junmyeon had made for him.

“Aww, big bro still packs your lunch for you huh?” Baekhyun said teasingly.

“You’re just butthurt because I don’t have to wait in that shitty lunch line with you anymore.” Jongin said with a mouthful of ham and cheese.

“A real friend would wait in line with me.” He pouted visibly.

“Well that’s why you have Chanyeol here.”

“Hey, I am a valuable member of this squad okay.” Chanyeol protested.

“You’re hear so we have someone to laugh at.” Jongdae joked.

“Anyways, are we gonna talk about your little field trip to Mr. Wu’s office or what?” Sehun spoke up.

“Mr. Wu is totally hot to be honest.” Yixing deadpanned out of nowhere.

“When did he get here?” Jongdae nearly jumped out of his seat, clearly surprised by Yixing’s sudden appearance.

“Anyways…. I guess some kid is sick or something and he can’t make it to school so Mr. Wu asked me to bring him all the homework he’s missing.”

“Aish! That’s so lame. You said no right?”

“I don’t mind helping out.”

“You’re too sweet for your own good, Kim Jongin.” Jongdae murmured.

***  
Jongin placed the blue folder full of assignments, in his book bag and walked out to the parking lot.

The drive was relatively short. As Mr. Wu had previously informed him Kyungsoo, the seemingly ill student, lived in his neighborhood. 

Jongin felt nervous, as he usually did when he met new people.

It began raining particularly hard, wipers squeaked noisily as they passed over the glass.

He checked the address one more time before he put the car in park. He grabbed his bag and jogged across the wet lawn and up the three short stone steps to the front door.

He took a short breath before ringing the doorbell.

Jongin was surprised to see an equally shocked woman had answered the door. She was shorter than Jongin by a majority, with shoulder length black hair and laugh lines around her mouth.

“Uh.. hello. Is, uh, Kyungsoo here?”

The woman seemed even more confused, furrowing her brows and studying the boy intently. Jongin wondered if he’d gone to the wrong address after all.

“Ah yes. Come in. You are?” She said sweetly as Jongin was about to return to his car.

“Kim Jongin ma’am. I live just down the street.”  
“Oh how nice. Such good manners.”

She poured a glass of water and gave it to Jongin without asking if he’d wanted it in the first place. Jongin was not surprised considering how friendly she was being.  
“Are you a friend of Kyungsoo’s?”

“Ah well I’m just delivering homework ma’am. I’ve never actually met your son.” Jongin sipped his water nervously.

“I see, well if you go up these stairs here his room is the last door on the right.” She placed a firm hand on Jongin’s shoulder, “He doesn't, get out much. So, just be careful I suppose. I hope you two can become friends, I really do.”

She urged Jongin forward with a kind, almost hopeful smile.

Jongin treaded lightly up the carpeted stairs. The lights in the hallway were off, but rays of natural sunlight seeped into the corridor from different open rooms, giving the area a blueish tint. Kyungsoo’s door was closed.

Jongin sighed as he approached the solid wooden door. He knocked timidly witht he knuckle of his index finger.

“Kyungsoo?”

“Come in.” Kyungsoo said softly.

When Jongin opened the door Kyungsoo was sitting on a window seat, facing away from Jongin. The room was dark except for the familiar streams of pale blue light that danced across the bare floor. There was a desk with a few books and pencils scattered on the top, and an unmade bed on the opposite side.

“Uh, hi my name’s Kim Jongin, I go to your school? I have some homework to give you if that’s alright.” Jongin said as he shuffled closer to Kyungsoo.

“Don't come any c-closer! P-please!” the boy stuttered.

“I’m just gonna give you these papers oka-”  
“No really don't!” he put his hand out to punctuate his words.

Jongin stepped forward still, against Kyungsoo’s wishes, and tripped over a stray pair of pants that Jongin hadn’t noticed laid across the floor.

Jongin fell forward awkwardly, while at the same time grabbing blindly at Kyungsoo’s shirt, bringing the older down with him.

Jongin knocked his forehead against the oak floor with a dull thud. Pained groans escaped both of their lips and they pushed themselves off the hard floor. Suddenly they faced each other.

For a few moments Jongin was able to study Kyungsoo’s face.

He was tan, nearly darker than Jongin, with large grey, clouded over doe eyes. Plum colored, heart shaped lips murmured softly to Jongin, but he could not hear the others words.  
Jongin’s eyes followed the puffy pink scars that started on the left side of his hairline and winded down across the bridge of his nose; sprawling out like vines across his right cheek.

He seemed to resembled a marble sculpture that an artist worked years and years on. You could call him a masterpiece. A work of art. Perfect in every way.

“You idiot.” Kyungsoo whispered, his eyes stay fixed at a random spot between their hands. “You’re so stupid.” His hands balled into tight fists against his thighs in frustration.

“I’m sorry I-I didn’t mean to.” Jongin stood up and started helping the older to his feet. “I should’ve listened to you. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“Why are you still here? Shouldn’t you be running out of here screaming or something?” Kyungsoo looked at the floor with furrowed eyebrows.

“Uh, I’m not sure I understand. Why would I run away screaming?”

“You really are dense aren’t you? I don’t have time to listen to you make fun of me so just leave okay?” he retook his place on the windowsill.

Jongin paused before speaking again.

“Kyungsoo, your face doesn't bother me if that's what you're thinking.” he reassured.

“Just leave okay? Just get out.”

Jongin hesitated, but picked up his things anyways. Figuring that he'd done enough damage. He placed the folder on Kyungsoo’s desk before leaving. He thanked Kyungsoo's mother for the water and left quietly.  
***  
“Honey what happened? Are you okay?” Kyungsoo’s mother asked worriedly.

“I don't know why you let people into my room anymore. I can’t have normal relationships. You know that better than anyone.” Kyungsoo said in a monotone voice. Wiping away a tear that had fallen down his cheek.

“You have to give people time to adjust baby. Give him time. He’ll come back I promise.”

“I didn’t ask for this.” His mother sighed and sat down next to her son on the plush window seat. She embraced him with all the love and care she could muster. He returned the hug just as willingly, needing the affection. “I’m done waiting for people to adjust Ma. I’ve had enough.”


End file.
